


Brown Is Late

by littlemissvincentvega



Series: Reservoir Thots [3]
Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Arguing, Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 13:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18283673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: you're in charge of picking Mr. Pink, Mr. Blonde and Mr. Brown up to take them to a cafe your boss Eddie had booked a table at, but your boyfriend Pink gets a tad impatient!





	Brown Is Late

Your boyfriend fidgets beside you in the passenger seat. “Where the fuck is he?” he mutters, sticking his head out the window and craning his neck to look down the street.

You lean over and flick the back of his head. “Patience, hun.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he huffs, slumping back in his seat.

You, Mr. Pink and Mr. Blonde are parked outside Mr. Brown’s place, waiting for him to join you. Peering out of the window, you can see that he lives in a grotty-looking apartment complex. Sure, the criminal life  _could_ be luxury, but from working with him for a month or so, you had come to the conclusion that he was very much a beginner-- and, as your boyfriend had so kindly put it, a ‘dopey motherfucker’. 

Blonde, sitting in the backseat, sees Pink about to complain again and stops him before he can start. “Honey, put on K-Billy’s, will ya?”

“Sure thing,” you say, turning on the radio, 70s music then filling the vehicle. 

Pink turns to you. “Baby, go in and find him, ‘cause if I have to he’ll come out fuckin’ unconscious.”

“Since when am I your fucking slave?”

He shuts up then. Pink may act like a hard-ass and make way too many threats, but he won’t dare talk back to his girl. “Fuck you, man,” he spits at Blonde, who is chuckling to himself in the back. 

A few heated minutes pass, and Mr. Brown finally emerges from the apartment complex. He hops in the backseat next to Blonde. “Sorry, Miss Purple, couldn’t do my tie.”

Blonde chuckles again. “You don’t know how to tie a tie?”

“Of course I fuckin’ do, jackass, or I’d still be in there.”

You turn and look at his tie-- the narrow end is poking out way beneath his belt line, and you can’t help but giggle. “Good job, Brown.”

“What? What’s wrong with it?” he frets, looking down at it.

“Nothing!” you smile, pulling away and getting on the road properly.

Pink, who had been sitting frowning out the window since his little outburst at Blonde, suddenly turns and gives Brown a look. “You know, we’re supposed to be fuckin’ professionals here.”

“Yeah?”

“You were like twenty fuckin’ minutes late!”

“I said I was sorry  _and_ I told you why!!” Brown protests.

“Yeah-- yeah. ‘Cause when we go through with the heist and you turn up an hour fuckin’ late ‘cause you can’t tie your fuckin’ tie, we’ll all be waitin’ for you,” scowls Pink.

“Darling,” you smile, “I’m not gonna tell you again. Shut the fuck up.”

Your boyfriend gives Brown one last dirty look and turns to face the front, sitting back sheepishly. He folds his arms, eyes darting from the road to you, then back again. “Oh, and give Eddie a call, tell him we’re on our way-- just tell him we’re stuck in traffic or somethin’,” you add.

"Oh sure, protect the fuckin’ idiot,” he mutters.

“I heard that. And you didn’t get mad at me when I was late this morning.”

“That’s cause you’re my girl and I  _like_ you.”

“Well that’s reassuring. You like me,” you huff, and he rests a hand on your thigh as he pulls out his chunky cellphone to call Eddie.

“Hey, Eddie-- yeah, it’s Pink. We’re on our way, Brown was late.” You throw him a dirty look, and see a hint of panic in his eyes. “No, uh, we’re stuck in traffic too. Yeah. About fifteen minutes-- uh-huh. Yeah, I’ll see you soon man, bye.” He hangs up and shoves the phone in the side compartment, turning to Brown. “You better be fuckin’ grateful for that,” he hisses.

“For what?”

“Ignore him, Brown, he’s acting like a motherfucker,” you assure him, unable to hold back a snicker. As you approach a red light, Pink leans over and plants a kiss on your cheek, and you grin to yourself. “Thank you, hun.”

“ _Now_ can we rat on Brown for fuckin’ up our schedule?” he pleads, and you raise a threatening eyebrow at him.

“You know what, I’m gonna tell them  _you_ were late, just for that. And they’ll believe me, too!”

“No! Babe!” he protests, looking a little too upset about it.

“Pink, stop bein’ a little bitch already,” smirks Blonde, tittering at the two of you arguing. 

“Listen to your colleague, sweetness,” you advise.

“Jeez, love you too,” Pink huffs.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea literally cropped up bc i was thinking about how i'm always late for everything and how i'm so similar to brown, and i knew pink would be so pissed if it happened lol so here we are :'))


End file.
